


Slytherin Pride

by NaomiLotus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, F/M, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, POV First Person, POV Scorpius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiLotus/pseuds/NaomiLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>WARNING!!! CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR <i>Harry Potter and the Cursed Child</i>!!! EVEN THIS SUMMARY HAS SPOILERS!!! PLEASE READ THE BOOK/SEE THE STAGE PERFORMANCE FIRST IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED!!!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A Potter in Slytherin? Well <i>that</i> was certainly... unexpected. And who'd have thought that the first friend, the <i>only<i> friend, they made was the supposed 'Son of Voldemort'?</i></i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i><br/>    <i>This follows the events of <i>The Cursed Child</i></i>, in Scorpius' and Albus' first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</i><br/>  </p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherin Pride

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, I know it literally came out at Midnight, but I've already brought and read the Cursed Child, and now I want to write fanfiction about it. Already. Seriously, it was the best book ever, and I stayed up all night to read it! I know a lot of people probably haven't read the book yet BUT I DON'T CARE!!! I'M WRITING FANFICTION ABOUT IT!
> 
> Scorpius/Albus is my new OTP, so, yeah, there'll be a lot of that in this... probably not a proper romance, but definitely a bromance. Definitely.
> 
> On with the story!

_Albus Potter._

_A Potter. In our year._

_He's got his hair. He's got hair just like him._

What was so great about Harry Potter? I get that he was famous and all, but seriously? There was another Potter in the school, in an older year, so what was so surprising about there being one in this year? Dad told me he had three children... that meant another would be joining the school soon. People shouldn't become popular because of their family - they should became popular because of their personality, how they treated others.

But, I had to admit - Albus Potter was a nice kid. I had already met him on the train, and, well... he was the only person who would _willing_ sit with me. I just assumed that, because of the rumors, no one would... but then he came, and he didn't seem to care. At all. I thought for a moment, that, maybe, one day, we would have a chance to... become friends.

No. That wouldn't work. He's a Potter. He would be put in Gryffindor. I'm a Malfoy. I'll be put in Slytherin. A Slytherin, a Gryffindor, friends? Nuh ah. Nope. Those houses had never gotten along.

I was pushed forward with the crowd, and the Sorting Ceremony began. The Sorting Hat began to sing, I didn't listen. I waited anxiously for my name to be called out. The girl who was with Albus - Rose, I think her name was - was sorted in Gryffindor. Obviously. She was a Weasley. I waited some more.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

I stepped forward, and the Hat was placed on my head. Without a moments hesitation, the Hat called out, "SLYTHERIN." I nodded, just as I had suspected. The other Slytherin's cheered as I took a seat at the table.

A few more people were sorted, until Albus was called forward. The Hat took longer this time, as if it was confused. I watched intently, and, I'll admit, I hoped he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor. If he wasn't in Gryffindor... well, our friendship might stand a chance. Maybe he'd be in Ravenclaw, or even Hufflepuff-

"SLYTHERIN!"

Silence.

Dead silence.

_Slytherin?_

_A Potter? In Slytherin._

I smiled, and shouted to him as he walked towards the table, "You can sit next to me!"

He returned a smile, and made he way to meet. From the Gryffindor table, Rose called out, "Albus? But this is wrong, Albus. This is not how it's supposed to be."

But it was too late. Albus joined me, as a Slytherin, as a friend.


End file.
